Only this once Version 2 Happy Version
by TheMadButterfly
Summary: This is sort of the sequel to only this once. it's the 2sd version of the story if things would have gone different and Jou would not have died. SetoJouOtogi ...rr please!


its the HAPPY VERSION!! of only this once but the happy version is called now and always...   
  
Okay everything is the same except Jou uses a knife this time and he lives .. {Don't want to give it away}   
  
Now and Always   
  
The Only this Once ...2sd Version "the happy version"   
  
*jou's pov.*   
  
"So, thats it. Seto, I love you and I will always care for you. Ryuuji I am so sorry. Please forgive me ... *sniff, sniff* I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry ..." thats it I thought. I leaned over and pressed stop on the record button. I take the recorded tape out and place it next to the letter on the table. Ra, I am a weak. I then sit on the floor and look outside the window at the Kaiba Corp. Building. *Love you Seto* I thought. I place my death on my thigh and stare down at it. It's a knife ... thats going to help kill me. After what I've done, I deserve it. I take the knife in my hand and place it above my left wrist. Just above the vein. Closing my eyes, I think back to last week ....   
  
*************************   
  
"uhh..AHHH" I cried out as Seto thrusted into me. I clung to him, oh ra! this feels so good. I wish I could have this forever. But, only this once. "Only this once" he had said. Only this once. I stare into his eyes as he grunts and moans thursting harder into me. This is the first and last time I will ever have the chance to make love with him. He leans over and kisses as he comes. I come soon after. I smile at him and he smiles back. He kisses my neck as he pulls out. I wrap my arms around him.   
  
"I love you ..." I whisper   
  
"Jou" he says sadden. I hug him tigther "I know" I whisper "you love ryuuji". I move to the side and stare out the window. "thank you" I say "for giving me this one time with you.". Seto leans over to kiss me, just as his lips brush mine I hear a door open and then a "oh my god" . I stare at a hurt and shocked ryuuji.   
  
"seto" he whispers tears falling down his face.   
  
"Ryuuji" Seto jumps out of bed naked which only makes Ryuuji cry more. Seto rushes over to Ryuuji and takes him into his arms. "please let me explain" Seto says trying to hush Ryuuji's sobbing.   
  
"explain what!!! that you've been fucking Jou!!!" Ryuuji cries into Setos bare chest. He sobbs and I move quickly to pull some clothing on. This is going to be bad.   
  
"are you happy" Ryuuji whispers. He raises his head and stares at me "are you happy now jou!!! ARE YOU!! YOU ALWAYS WANTED SETO!!! ARE YOU HAPPY! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!!!!! I HOPE YOU DIE!! BOTH OF YOU!!! IT's over!!!" Ryuuji screams then runs out. I look down wanting to die. I hurt seto ... he only let this happen to smooth my pain and now I only caused him pain.   
  
"Jou ... please leave" Seto whispers.   
  
"I'm sorry ... I was selfish" I whisper, I grab my things and leave.   
  
A couple days later, I hear from Yugi that Ryuuji still won't talk to Seto and that Seto is working himself to death and not eating to help his pain. So, I had to explain to Ryuuji. So, here I am standing at his front pourch. I ring the doorbell and a butler answers. Once he saw me he went to close the door but I grabbed it before he could close it.   
  
"Master Ryuuji wishes to not see you" he hisses   
  
"Please! I need to see him! I only want to apologize!" I said. I swing the door open and rush inside. I hear a "what the hell " and I know that is Ryuujis voice. I hear it from the dinning room and I run in to see Ryuuji standing in the middle of the room. Once he see's me he lowers his eyes.   
  
"what do you want" he hisses   
  
"to apologize and explain" I say "please. Ryuuji"   
  
"NO!" he says "leave now!"   
  
"but ryuuji please"   
  
"I said leave now. you already ruined enough of my life"   
  
"what do I have to do to make you listen to me!!!" I cry   
  
"I want you to die and go to hell!" he shouts at me.   
  
to die and go to hell ....   
  
to die and go to hell....   
  
to die and go to hell ....   
  
only this once ....   
  
only this once .....   
  
only this once .....   
  
And if things could be more easier on me. I have to run into a sad and angry seto. I needed to get something from Yugi's place but when I got there ... Seto was there. He looked so sad and depressed. I hated myself. He see's me and then looks at me angry.   
  
"Seto" I say but he cuts me off with a "don't fucking talk to me."   
  
"I'm sorry" I say anyway. He looks at me pissed. "are you happy!!! you ruined MY RELATIONSHIP WITH RYUUJI!!! NO ONE WILL FIND OUT YOU SAID. ONLY THIS ONCE ...NO ONE WILL KNOW. NOW, RYUUJI IS GONE...I HATE YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GO TO HELL!!!" he shouts. I try not to cry but I did anyway. I turned and ran out leaving a surprised Yugi as he walks into the room where I just left. I felt a little angry ...How dare Seto say this was all my fault! that I ruined their relationship! He agreed to sleep with me just once.   
  
but you made him. you begged and begged   
  
he could have said no   
  
but you kept begging   
  
he still could have said no   
  
he did it as a favor..he didn't want too..   
  
he still could have said no   
  
but you wanted it. He did it cause he felt sorry for you..   
  
i know...   
  
some of it may be his fault ...but most of it it because of it. if it wasn't for you then he wouldn't have ever slept with anyone else. you ruined his life.   
  
i know ...i know! *sniff,sniff*   
  
its all your fault ...all your fault   
  
i know!! i knoww! shut up   
  
all your fault...all your fault   
  
shut up! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!! Ahh..uhhhh *cries*   
  
why are you crying! you shouldn't cry you got what you want   
  
No! I didn't want to hurt anyone   
  
but you did   
  
I know ..oh ra! i know!!   
  
if you know then what are you going to do about it   
  
i don't know what to do...what should i do?   
  
disappear ... just disappear   
  
I decided what to do, I took out a piece of paper and wrote my last words on it. I told my goodbyes and sorrows. I then took a blank tape and set up the camra so I could record my last words. I press record then I walked to the couch and sat down. I stare into it and start to talk ...   
  
"People usually say on these kinds of tape 'If your watching this then I have gone and died' well, I won't say that. I just want to say how sorry I am for causing so many people so much pain. I hurt the one I loved with all my heart. I didn't mean to and I am sorry. I hope someday you can forgive me. Seto I love you and I know you don't love me back but I want to thank you for giving me that one night. It brought you pain and I am so sorry! Ryuuji please don't blame seto! it's my fault! I love Seto so much" I paused and tried not to cry but I cannot help it, tears fall down my cheeks. I continue   
  
"I love him and if you cannot forgive him then you don't deserve him. But without you Seto is sad and I don't want him to be every sad. But I made him sad...and I am sorry. So sorry! everything is my fault. Please don't blame him. Forgive him and give him a second chance. I know you will make him happy. Please love and protect him always.So, thats it. Seto, I love you and I will always care for you. Ryuuji I am so sorry. Please forgive me ... *sniff, sniff* I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry ..." I look away and then look at the camra "Serenity I am sorry ...I love you all guys don't forget that. Please don't be sad and cry for me ... I love you all ..." I smile into the camra even though I am crying. I get up and walk over and press stop on the camra.   
  
***************   
  
So, here I am. I open my eyes and stare one more time at Kaiba Corp. "Seto" I murmer. Then I slashed my left wrist ... it hurt. I thought it wasn't suppoused to hurt. I quickly slashed the other wrist as well. I stare at the blood, there is lots. After a minute or two my mind becomes hazy. So, this is it. I am dying and no one cares. I don't feel myself fall the floor but I know I did.   
  
I am confused, I cannot move but a loud sound and then screams and shouts. What is going on. Am I dead ... is this hell? Where am I. I don't understand.   
  
{A/N: It was hard to choose who would find Jou but these two seemed the best to find him}   
  
Serenity and Tristan were laughing as they walked up the stairs to Jou's apartment. After their date they told Jou they would stop by for a quick visit since they haven't hung out together for a while, just the three of them. Tristan knocked on the door but no one answer.   
  
"Probably in the shower" said Tristan digging out his key to Jou's apartment. Tristan and Jou used to live together before Tristan moved out to live closer to his job. Jou had just told him to keep it to use in the future. Tristan unlocked the door and opened it. He held out his hand in a jester for Serenity to go first "ladies first" he laugh. "Oh tristan!" Serenity smiled and walked inside ... and nearly had a heart attack. Her eyes widened and it took a second for everything to kick on. Blood ... Jou ... floor! Jou on the floor ..with blood.   
  
"OH MY!!! TRISTAN!!!!!!!!!!! JOU!!! JOU!! JOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity shouted running over to her brother. She shoke him, tears coming down her cheeks.   
  
"hey what the prob...OH SHIT!!! JOU!" Tristan ran over to Jou's body on the floor. Serenity was sobbing and damn near a heart attack. "Serenity ... come on" Tristan tried to pull her up but Serenity wouldn't leave Jou's side. Tristan sighed and left her and rushed over to the phone to call for help.   
  
"No! I Don't want to talk to him!" said a angry Ryuuji at Yugi. Yugi had been for the last hour tried to get Ryuuji to talk to Seto, who was in the other room. They were at the game shop and things weren't going so well. "He cheated on me ... end of story" said Ryuuji.   
  
"but ... it's not the end. What he did was wrong but ... if you listened to why he did it. Then maybe you would understand" said a exhausted and stressed Yugi. Ryuuji looked away angry refusing to speak further. Across the room, Yami sat on a couch watching everything. People are so stubburn he thought. He continued to watch Yugi argue with Ryuuji when the phone next to him rang. Yami leaned over the couch and picked it up.   
  
"Hello?" he answered.   
  
"Yami!!! " said a voice that sounded like Tristan but it sounded stressed and tired.   
  
"Tristan? Whats the matter?" asked Yami concerned.   
  
"I'm at the hospital ... it's "Tristan tried not to lose his cool. He had kept it all this time but now he thought he was gonna loose it.   
  
"hospital!! what happened. Are you okay?" Yami asked which caught Ryuuji and Yugi's attention. "hospital! what happened Yami!" asked Yugi worried. Yami signaled for Yugi to be silent.   
  
"it's .. jou! he" Tristan covered his mouth. He couldn't say it. He still couldn't believe it.   
  
"what happened to Jou!" asked Yami not really worried. Yugi's eyes widdened at the name. Ryuuji just huffed at it.   
  
"he .. he tried to kill himself" said Tristan silently.   
  
"WHAT!!! Where are you! We'll head over there right now!" said Yami now really worried.   
  
"Where at Domo Bay Hospital. He's in critical condition. Room 202." said Tristan.   
  
"Okay! we are heading over there now." said Yami hanging up. Yugi looked at Yami "what happened to jou?"   
  
"Hopefully jumped off a cliff and died" said Ryuuji pissed. Yami glarred at him angry "NO! he tried to kill himself".   
  
"oh no!" whispered Yugi. Ryuuji winced feeling a sorry for what he said. Yami threw on his jacket and grabbed yugi's grandfathers car keys. He grabbed Yugi's hand and rushed out of the room "you coming?" he asked Ryuuji. Ryuuji sighed and walked after them.   
  
Seto was still leaning against the wall when Yami rushed out holding Yugi's hand. He raised a eyebrow at this. Ryuuji came out of the room as well following Yami.   
  
"whats your rush?" he asked. They were suppoused to help him not run around the place.   
  
"we are going to the hospital! you should come too" said Yami   
  
"what for?" asked Seto not really caring.   
  
"it's jou" said Yami.   
  
** ** ** **   
  
"Why would he do this?" asked Mrs. Wheeler starring at her son who was pale and looked so weak and innocent there sitting on the hospital bed with tubes inserted in him.   
  
"probably felt guilty" muttured a still angry but now forgiving Ryuuji.   
  
"SHUT! UP!!! you ASSHOLE!" screamed Serenity at Ryuuji. "If all you can do is bicker then get the hell out!!!" She started to sobb again and Tristan wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her.   
  
"he left a letter and tape" said Tristan. "I read the letter but I haven't seen the tape. After the police looked them over they gave it to Serenity and me." Tristan dug into his pocket and pulled out the letter and handed it to yugi. Yugi opened it, "read it outloud, koi" said Yami holding Yugi's hand. Yugi nodded and started to read it   
  
"Hi Guys. You are probably wondering 'how could this happen' , ' why did this happen', and maybe some more. You probably think I am a coward and I am. I am running away from my problems. Serenity, Mom, Tristan, Yugi, Yami, Anzu, gramps I am sorry. Please forgive me. I will always love you with all my heart. I am sorry for making you feel pain. Please don't be sad for me. Seto, Ryuuji I am sorry. Maybe someday you can forgive me. But, I am truely sorry for what I did. But, I don't regret my one night with Seto. I love him with all my heart. I am sorry I hurt you guys, I wish I never hurt you. I'm sorry. I love you all" Yugi handed the letter to Yami while trying not to cry. Serenity still continued to sobb into Tristans chest as Jou's doctar walked in.   
  
"Hello Everyone. I image this is hard for you all. Mister Wheeler is still in critical condition. He has a huge loss of blood. He is in a coma. I am sure though he will come out of it soon. To pass the time off, I have set up a tv in another room. If you wish you can watch the video now."   
  
"yes, we would like that" said Yami.   
  
"this way then" said the doctor leading them out.   
  
Everyone sat down as the doctor pressed in the tape and pressed play. Everyone watched the television uneasy.   
  
A smiling Jou comes onto the tv which makes Serenity sobb more. Jou still smiling starts to talk   
  
"People usually say on these kinds of tape 'If your watching this then I have gone and died' well, I won't say that. I just want to say how sorry I am for causing so many people so much pain. I hurt the one I loved with all my heart. I didn't mean to and I am sorry. I hope someday you can forgive me. Seto I love you and I know you don't love me back but I want to thank you for giving me that one night. It brought you pain and I am so sorry! Ryuuji please don't blame seto! it's my fault! I love Seto so much" Jou pauses and starts to cry ..after he controlls himself enough to talk with tears still running down his smiling face he continues ...   
  
"I love him and if you cannot forgive him then you don't deserve him. But without you Seto is sad and I don't want him to be every sad. But I made him sad...and I am sorry. So sorry! everything is my fault. Please don't blame him. Forgive him and give him a second chance. I know you will make him happy. Please love and protect him always.So, thats it. Seto, I love you and I will always care for you. Ryuuji I am so sorry. Please forgive me ... *sniff, sniff* I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry ..." I look away and then look at the camra "Serenity I am sorry ...I love you all guys don't forget that. Please don't be sad and cry for me ... I love you all ..." Jou smiles and sits up ...the tape ends..   
  
After the tape ended, Ryuuji was starring down at his hands trying not to cry. He felt horrible. Here Jou was so sad and tried to kill himself and Ryuuji was being a unforgiving bastard. Jou loved Seto so much and he felt sorry for jou. Ryuuji thought about not being able to be with the one you love. It was be so painful. Ryuuji let out a small sound of surprise as a hand covers his own and squeezes it. He looks over into the eyes of Seto.   
  
"can I talk to you?" asked Seto. Ryuuji nodds, tears falling out of his eyes which Seto kisses away.   
  
*****************************************************   
  
*3rd. pov*   
  
After five long weeks of Jou still not waking up everyone started to get more worried if he ever would. Serenity and Tristan were heading to his room for their usual visit each day. They were surprised to find Seto and Ryuuji in Jou's room holding hands.   
  
'hi guys' said tristan. Seto nodds and Ryuuji smiles and says hello back. "How long have you been here?" asked Serenity. "Not to long" said Ryuuji. Serenity smiles at them and walks over to change the flowers next to Jou's bed like she usally does everyday. This time she bought dyed blue roses.   
  
"So, you two seem to be getting along well now." said Tristan. Ryuuji smiled and held Seto's hand. "Yeah, we talked and 'discussed' a few things".   
  
"thats good" said Tristan he turned to Serenity to see her face saddened starring at Jou. "Hey, it will be alright. He'll wake up and be his old self again in no time" he tried to cheer her on. Serenity shook her head.   
  
"I've been thinking. If saving him was ... right" Serenity started out.   
  
"What are you talking about" said a worried Tristan.   
  
"He was in pain and now when he wakes up he will be in more pain." Serenity looked at Tristan "He cannot be with the one he loves. No offense Seto. Not saying it's your fault. I am just saying how painfull it will be to survive this and have nothing change still."   
  
"Serenity..how can you say that! Jou will have you, me, and everyone else to help him get through this." said Tristan "have more faith in Jou. He will get better". Seto and Ryuuji just exchanged smirks "serenity, trust Jou, he will be alright" said Ryuuji. "So, how about lets go down to the cafiteria and eat!!!". Serenity smiled and nodded "Okay!". Tristan took their hand and walked out. Serenity suddenly stopped "whoops, almost forgot!" she let go of tristans hand and rushed back inside to Jou's side. She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek.   
  
"love you brother. Don't die on ..." Serenity suddenly stopped speaking. Eyes going wide as Jou's face scrunched up and a moan left his mouth. Serenity put a hand over her mouth shocked.   
  
"TRISTAN!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Tristan ran into the room "what! whats the mat ...JOU!!!" screamed Tristan. Jou's eyes had opened up, he looked around dazed. He lifted a hand to his head. He had a bad headache. He looked around, eyes focusing. He heard footsteps and a "what happened?". Jou's eyes widdened that was Seto's voice. He was still alive.   
  
"NO!" Jou sobbed. He covered his face with his hands and sobbed. He felt Serenity next to him reach out with her hand but he smacked her hand away. "leave me alone!!! WHY DID YOU SAVE ME!!!" Jou sobbed more. "I wanted to die!".   
  
"Jou! please" Serenity cried. "No! please leave me alone! LEAVE ME ALONE" Jou shouted. "Someone go get a doctor" said Seto. "I will" Tristan ran out. Seto pulled Serenity back and they watched as Jou sobbed his poor little heart out. A minute passed before Tristan returned with a doctor.   
  
"he is in shock" said the doctor   
  
"NO! i am not! I just want to fucking die!" shouted Jou. The doctor pulled out a needle and grabbed Jou's arm.   
  
"UH! NO!!" Jou tried to fight back but he was still weak. After a couple seconds Jou fell into a nice sleep.   
  
"Doctor" said Serenity worried.   
  
"It will be alright. He is just in shock. When he comes around ..everything will be better" said the doctor. Seto just starred at Jou's sleeping figure.   
  
"Come on Ryuuji. lets go" said Seto.   
  
"but seto" said Ryuuji   
  
"now" said Seto. Ryuuji just smiled and waved to Serenity and tristan as Seto and him left.   
  
*********************************************************   
  
A month had passed by and slowly Jou got better. He had to take classes and see guidance counslers for the next 3 months. Jou was now living with Serenity and his mom since he wasn't allowed to live by himself. Jou hadn't seen Seto since that day. Everyone else {except Ryuuji and Seto} had came and visited him. Jou still felt depressed though. He could't be with the one he loved. When no one was around he would watch the news to See Seto's face. Jou's heart ache to be with him.   
  
"Jou! I am going out to work! be back at nine" said Serenity. Jou nodded from his place on the couch. "Bye have fun! See you later" said Jou. Serenity smiled and closed the door. When the door closed Jou sighed and looked out the window. Things have gotten better but he still felt depressed. Jou turned channels but nothing good was on. So, Jou just turned it off and looked up at the ceiling.   
  
"what am I going to do?" he asked himself. He turned to his side and starred out the window. He slowly started to fall asleep while thinking of all the things that have happened in the past month. Eyes suddenly went wide awake as someone knocked on the door.   
  
"coming!" said Jou. He lazly got off the couch and walked to the door. "better not be a damn salesmen or else" he muttured as he opened the door and damn near fainted. There stood Seto and ...Ryuuji by his side. Jou felt his heart drop.   
  
"can we come in?" asked Seto. Jou lowered his eyes. "sure" he whispered. He moved aside to let Seto and Ryuuji in then followed after them. Seto leaned against the living room wall and Ryuuji saw down in a chair. Jou walked back over to the couch and sat down. He lowered his eyes to his feet. He felt uneasy and embarassed.   
  
"you lost a lot of weight" said Seto.   
  
"Yeah, I did" said Jou rubbing his arm.   
  
"So, how have things been going?" asked Ryuuji.   
  
"um..okay, I guess" said Jou still starring at the ground. Seto got up from the wall and walked over to Jou. "Jou, look at me" said Seto. Jou looked up and into Seto's eyes. Jou's eyes lowered a bit sad. Seto reached forword and grabbed Jou bringing him up flush against Seto's chest.   
  
"wha..what are you doing?" gasped a surprised Jou. Seto smirked "this" then lowered his mouth to Jou's. Jou gasped allowing Seto enterence. Seto smirked into the kiss deeply enjoying it. His hands lowered to grasp Jou's tight ass. Jou was completly shocked and even more shocked when he felt a body press into his back. Ryuuji???   
  
"Mmm" said Ryuuji kissing up and down Jou's neck. " we should have done this from the start".   
  
"Yes, we should have" said Seto breaking the kiss. "You look so cute surprise" said Seto leaning over to peck a kiss on Jou's cute nose.   
  
"uhh..what? how?" asked Jou. ryuuji smiled into Jou's neck and pinched Jou's ass making Jou yelp. "We talked things over and decided to let you join in on our fun."   
  
"Oh" said Jou surprised.   
  
"that is if you want" said Seto. Jou smiled and leaned forword to kiss Seto.   
  
"take that as a yes" said Ryuuji grinding against Jou's backside. "I think we should take this into the bedroom." said Ryuuji.   
  
"I agree" said Seto. He picked up Jou and grabbed Ryuuji's hand and they raced to the bedroom. Once there Seto through Jou onto the bed and started to yank off Jou's clothes with the help of Ryuuji as well. Jou blushed naked before the two men.   
  
"so cute" muttured Ryuuji grasping Jou's erection which only made Jou moan and buck up into Ryuuji's hand.   
  
"you two aren't naked" complained Jou   
  
"not yet" said Seto pulling Ryuuji's shirt off and leaning over to lick the dusty nipple that was no exposed. Ryuuji moaned and grapsed Seto's shirt tugging at it. "Come on ..undress" he demanded. Seto laughed and soon all three were naked.   
  
"So, Jou you only did this once" asked Ryuuji. Jou blushed "Yah with Seto". Seto smirked and twised one of Jou's nipples. "Yah and he was damn tight. Tighter then you Ryuuji" Seto teased. Ryuuji smirked and smacked Seto playfully.   
  
"well then, I will just have to make up for it" Ryuuji smirked evil and leaned forword to grasp Seto's erection. He moved his hand up and down making Seto moan.   
  
"MMmm" said Ryuuji leaning down to lick the tip. Jou moaned at the site grasping his own erection into his own hand and moving it up and down. He watched as Ryuuji took Seto's full length into his mouth. Seto leaned back and moaned and Jou just pumped himself faster. Ryuuji nipped and bit at Seto's head smirking at the moans Seto was giving. He started to suck faster enjoying the full length in his mouth. Seto moaned and looked over at Jou. He reached out and grasped Jou's hand which was pumpinh his length and moved it away. He brought Jou closer to him so he could ravage that sweet mouth again. He kissed Jou's lips enjoying the sweet taste. He reached down and grasped Jou's erection and moved his hand up and down. Jou clung to him gasping but then Seto suddenly moved his hand away.   
  
"seto!" said Jou. He needed his release.   
  
"not yet" said Seto then moaned as Ryuuji bit his lenght lightly. Seto pulled Ryuuji away from his length to kiss him. Jou watched them only getting more hornier. Seto broke off the kiss and leaned over to Ryuuji and whispered something into his ear. Ryuuji smirked and nodded and leaned over the bed into Seto's trench coat and pulled out a tube.   
  
"wats dat?" asked Jou in a cute voice.   
  
"don't you remember what it is for?" smirked Seto.   
  
"Umm. ..no" Jou blushed.   
  
"kawai" said Ryuuji kissing Jou's sweet lips. Jou blushed and made a 'eep' sound as he felt a cold slick finger enter his tight entrence.   
  
"oh yah..i remember now" jou blushed. Seto leaned forword and ran kisses up and down jous neck as he entered another finger into jou's anus. Ryuuji smirked at the moans Jou was giving out. Ryuuji leaned forword and sucked onto one of Jou's nipples and twisted the other with his hand. Jou was getting harder having two sexy men giving him this much attention. He moaned louder as Seto added in a third finger and bucked against them while Ryuuji switched nipples to suck on.   
  
"okay" said Seto taking out his fingers which caused Jou to whimper at the loss.   
  
"don't worry. you'll be full in no time" said Ryuuji kissing Jou's lips again.   
  
"lean forword" said Seto "on your hands and knee's". Jou did as ordered and moaned loud as he felt something big rubb against his ass.   
  
"I love this part" said Seto spreading Jou's cheeks and pressing his length further in.   
  
"ahh: Jou moaned as Seto pushed his length in a little. "Still so damn tight" Seto muttered. "Hurry and fuck me!" complained Jou bucking his hips trying to get seto further in.   
  
"aren't we demanding" laughed Ryuuji. Seto grinned "fine then" he muttured then shoved his whole length into Jou's small tight ass.   
  
"Ohhhhhhhhh" Seto grunted as he started to thrust into Jou's sweet tight heat. "Ohh..ahah ahh" JOu moaned as Seto thrusted hard into him. "ayhh" Jou leaned forword and grasped the sheets moaning. This felt so good. Suddenly, Jou felt his hair pulled and his face jerked up to see a Ryuuji. Ryuuji smirked and shoved his dick into Jou's face.   
  
"suck" he demanded. Jou moaned and leaned forword to take in Ryuuji's length. He sucked hard and tried not to bite down. He wasn't really good since he only sucked one person off ever and that was seto. Jou continued to suck and moan with Ryuuji's lenght in his mouth as Seto continued to fuck his ass hard. JOu moaned louder as Seto had grabbed his dick and was now moving his hand up and down. Jou couldn't take much more. This felt soo good. After about seven minutes of hard fucking and sucking Jou released his seed, soon after so did Ryuuji and Seto.   
  
"MMMmm, that was fun" said Ryuuji snuggeling up against Jou and Seto. "Yah" said Seto. Jou fidgeted between the two sexy men. "So, where does this put me?" asked jou. Seto and Ryuuji both smirked at each other " bottum" they both said.   
  
"No! I don't mean that" said Jou lowering his eyes "I mean ...am I your guys lover as well now ..or just ..." Seto put a hand over Jou's speaking mouth.   
  
"lover" he said and kissed Jou sweetly "now and always. Now, lets get some sleep".   
  
"I agree" said Ryuuji yawning. "Yah, me too" said Jou. The three sexy men cuddeled together. Jou suddenly laughed realizing whose bed they were on. "whats funny?" asked Ryuuji. "nothing..nite" said Jou. Soon, all three fell asleep.   
  
later that night...   
  
"AHHH! OH MY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JOU!!!!!!" Serenty screamed seeing Jou, Seto, and Ryuuji naked and on HER bed   
  
"Shit! serenity!!!   
  
The End ...the lemon sucked..i was too tired to try and write a nice long one..i am not good at writing lemons.. 


End file.
